Journal d'une pétasse
by violettepoete
Summary: Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une pétasse.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé:

Genre: Bizarre, bizarre, bizarre !

Note: Écrit en genre deux heures, soit c'est du génie, soit de la m...

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Journal d'une pétasse**

Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une pétasse. Bon, d'accord, aucune fille ne se considère jamais comme une pétasse, mais il ne m'avait jamais semblé, pourtant, que j'avais le potentiel pour en devenir une.

Après tout, j'avais grandi dans une famille aimante et soudée et, même si, comme tout enfant, j'avais eu quelques traumatismes dont je pouvais blâmer mes parents, je n'avais jamais eu des problèmes importants. Aucune relation dans mon existence n'était venue non plus me corrompre.

Je n'ai même pas perdu ma virginité à Poudlard et pourtant, j'étais assez pressée de ce côté-là par mon petit ami. Et puis, je suis partie de Poudlard. J'ai plaqué mon copain et, attirée par la seule chose dont nous n'avions jamais parlé à l'école, je me suis intéressée à la musique.

Voilà. Maintenant, je suis sûre que vous me voyez comme une sorte de groupie ivre morte qui suit les groupes en concert en se donnant à n'importe qui, mais ça n'était pas ça. Pas du tout. C'était pire. C'était meilleur.

Quelques semaines après ma sortie, un festival de musique était organisé et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'étais si raisonnable, à l'époque, que mes parents n'avaient pas tergiversé longtemps avant de me laisser y aller.

C'est là, sûrement, que la déchéance a commencé. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de milliers de personnes il y avait. Des centaines de tentes étaient éparpillés, des concerts dans tous les coins, des gens partout, de la musique, de la vie.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel depuis lors. Dans tous ce fracas et ce brouhaha, j'ai perdu ma casquette, le collier de ma mère, mes lunettes de soleil et ma virginité.

Cette dernière, je l'avais abandonné à un homme dont j'ai désormais oublié le nom. Je me rappelle juste que nous avions passé la nuit à danser, écouter de la musique et chanter. Au petit matin, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la sueur et de l'alcool.

Je me suis longtemps cherchée, après cela, à tous les niveaux. J'ai eu une ou deux aventures, un copain ou deux plus sérieux... Cependant, je vieillissais, surtout aux yeux de mes parents, qui au sortir de la Guerre, s'était mariés extrêmement jeunes.

J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai fini par céder à la pression familiale. Mon meilleur ami avait toujours eu un faible pour moi, j'en ai tiré parti. Je l'aimais, bien sûr, mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse. Nous nous mariâmes tout de même assez vite. C'était réconfortant. Je pouvais lui parler de ce que je voulais, je suppose que c'est l'avantage quand on épouse quelqu'un qui vous a toujours connu.

J'aurais voulu que ce soit suffisant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Et puis, par hasard, j'ai revu l'homme du festival de musique. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu instantanément, j'ai su que c'était lui après avoir remarqué le collier de ma mère qu'apparemment, il avait gardé tout ce temps.

Et j'étais curieuse. Il avait été, après tout, mon premier. Je crevais d'envie de voir ce que coucher avec lui avec plus d'expérience serait et je crevais d'envie de retourner à cette époque plus simple où nous nous étions si brièvement connus. Et bon sang, que ce soit l'ivresse que ce secret me produisait , le passé qui me revenait en pleine figure, le sexe torride ou une combinaison des trois, ça faisait un bien incroyable.

Je pouvais gérer. Du moins en étais-je persuadée. Mais tout s'est compliqué avec l'arrivée d'un troisième homme dans ma vie.

J'en suis tombée amoureuse. Follement. Peut-être pour la première fois de mon existence. Mais il n'était pourtant pas question que j'abandonne les autres. Mon mari comblait un vide affectif, mon amant un vide physique, l'homme que j'aime un vide dans mon âme.

J'ai failli commencer un carnet pour retenir tous mes mensonges. Mon mari ignorait pour mon amant et l'autre homme, mon amant ignorait pour l'autre homme et l'autre homme ignorait pour mon mari et mon amant.

Je sais ce que vous voudriez. Que je m'excuse. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en avais pas honte. Pourquoi aurais-je dû ? Dans un monde comme le nôtre, après tout, où était le problème ? Chacun l'ignorait, mais nous étions une sorte de famille moderne.

J'étais la pire des idéalistes. Je voulais tout. J'étais trop gourmande. Ou peut-être trop naïve.

Un par un, je leur ai parlé. Dis la vérité, tenté de m'expliquer. J'ai avoué.

_Je veux tout. Je vous veux tous les trois dans ma vie. Je vous aime._

Mais mon mari était trahi, mon amant m'aimait, l'autre homme ne supportait pas les mensonges.

Ils sont partis, tous les trois, m'ont tourné le dos.

Peut-être que je suis une pétasse, après tout.

**...Fin...**


End file.
